


Messenger of the Stars

by marvynthephoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing time, Harry is a Malfoy, Into 1970 in the past, MoD!Harry, Multiverse, Other, Professor Harry Potter, Time-Traveler Harry Potter, Will Add More Later, my first Ao3 story, twin!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvynthephoenix/pseuds/marvynthephoenix
Summary: Harry Potter's life had taken a turn for the worse. His girlfriend dumped him for another man, his best friends abandoned him, and the public hated him. So he decided his life was one not worth living, and he throws himself off a cliff, expecting the solace of death. Instead, he finds out he's the Master of Death and his servant is NOT willing to let him die.Too bad he doesn't want to go back.So Death offers an alternative.“You will leave this universe. You will travel the multiverse, my Master. You will change...everything.""No, wait! I never said yeeeeeeeeeees..."
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Evanna Shafiq, James Potter/Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Severus Snape/OC, Sirius Black/OC
Kudos: 21





	Messenger of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 story. I know there are a lot of "MoD!Harry changes time" stories, but I've loved them all so much...I honestly never intended to write this, but it just popped up and my mind was like, hey, don't you want to know how Ao3 works? I have always intended to post a story of mine from Fanfic dot net here after it was complete, but it never occurred to me I might need help learning how to work Ao3. So this story is my experiment. My test. It will tell me whether I should stay on ffn or if I should post here too. Please give it a try, and don't flame. Thanks!

#  _Chapter One: Devil’s Breath_

Harry Potter was not normal. Harry Potter was a War Hero. Harry Potter used to be revered everywhere. 

Harry Potter was also very lonely. 

And Harry Potter was about to jump off a cliff because his friends abandoned him, the public turned on him, and his girlfriend loved someone else.

_“Ginny, I’m ho-”_

_He stopped._ _In front of him was Ginny, her lips locked passionately on none other than Dean Thomas. “Yes…” she was muttering. “Love..you..”_

_“Love you too,” Dean said through her lips._

_“GINNY?!” Harry asked, his voice wavering. “G-Gin?”_

_Ginny looked up, surprised. Her lipstick was smeared. “Harry...Harry, this isn’t what it looks like…”_

_“Harry?!” Dean said incredulously. “Ginny...you said...you said you were broken up!”_

_“We aren’t broken up....we weren’t!” He growled. “Get the hell out of my house!” Harry shouted._

_“Harry, I swear, this is a misunderstanding…”_

_“Get. Out.”_

_….._

_“Harry, I can’t believe you!”_

_“Hermione?” Harry asked, confused._

_“I can’t believe you would cheat on Ginny!” She shrieked. “You were my best friend, Harry Potter, but no longer!”_

_“Hermione, she lied, please-” He was cut off._

_“Spare me your lies, you filthy rat! How dare you cheat on her and show your face near our house!” Hermione continued. “Damn you, she’s in tears!” Ron appeared behind her. “Hermione, who-”_

_He saw Harry. His eyes flickered red with rage. “YOU! You disgusting, no good, attention seeking prat! I can’t believe you would do this to Ginny!”_

_“Ron, please…”_

_“Only out of the small ounce of respect I have left for you, am I not snapping your scrawny neck in half. Get out.” Ron growled._

_And Harry left, his head bowed in shame and anger._

_It was a lie! A LIE!_

_…._

**_Cruel Chosen One Cheats On Loving Girlfriend_ ** _showed up in the paper the next day._

_…_

_“Get out of here, Potter!”_

_“Yeah, I can’t believe you’d do that!”_

_“I didn’t-”_

_“Just go die somewhere, cheat!”_

_Harry decided to take the last person up on his comment._

Harry Potter was ready for the Next Great Adventure. 

Harry raised his arms. Harry closed his eyes. Harry said goodbye in his head. 

Harry jumped.

He felt the wind on his neck. He loathed it. He loathed the flowery smell of the air. He loathed the lovely feeling of weightlessness that overcame him as his open eyes’ gaze traveled to the endless ocean below. He was glad to leave this horrible, disgusting world.

The wind on his neck was pressuring him. It itched. Harry reached up to scratch it. The itch continued. He shut his eyes as he waited for the eventual impact with the water. 

It never came.

He looked down. There was only whiteness around him. For a moment, he felt elated. Had he died? Was this the afterlife? 

_“Thisss is not the afffterlife, Harry Potter…”_

“What is this, then?” Harry asked, a little daringly. He didn’t know or care for what was speaking to. He wanted to die. 

“ _Thisssss is your home, Master of Death.”_

“I’m not the- I threw the wand away! The Stone is done for! The Cloak is at home!” He shouted. “Where am I?”

“ _Your realm, Master of Death.”_

“You’re not answering my question! Where am I? And _why_ do you think I’m the Master of Death?!” Harry was infuriated. He just wanted to die!

“ _Issss it answers you seek, Master?”_

“Obviously!” Harry rolled his eyes. “And don’t call me that! I’m no one’s Master!”

_“If you wish it Master, I shall become No One.”_

“Who _are_ you?” He demanded.

_“I am your realm.”_

_“_ You just said I’m _in_ my realm!”

_“You are, Master.”_

“Don’t- you know what, just _explain!”_

_“You are the Master of Death. You are Death. You command Death. You are in Death’s Realm. I am Death's Realm.”_

“But how can you talk to me? Kingdoms- _Realms_ don’t talk!”

_“Your Academia.”_

“Hogwarts?”

_“It is sentient, is it not?”_

“Yeah, but- _ohhh…”_ Harry realized what the voice meant. “But- I- I want to die! If I’m the Master of Death, let me _die!”_

_“I cannot, Master of Death,”_ the voice hissed regretfully.

“Why _not?!”_ He yelled.

“ _You are our Masssssster. We cannot let you move on. Your time has not yet come..”_

“I-I can’t- I won’t go back!” He said defiantly. 

_“Do you wishhhhh for an alteeeernative, Master?”_

“Yes,” Harry begged. “Yes, _please!”_

A dark form materialized IN FRONT of him. It did not have a face.

It was cold. It’s eyes were black, endless pools of darkness. Whispers of the dead seemed to exude from it.

_“D-Death.”_ Harry said in Parseltongue by accident.

_“Master,”_ Death’s voice was not a baritone like Harry’s domain. Death’s voice...it wasn’t a _voice._ It was a hiss. A chilling, odd sound that made Harry’s hair stand up one end.

_“You will go back in time,”_ Intoned Death. _“You will travel the multiverse, my Master. You will change..._ everything... _you will ruin plans...but you will CHANGE THINGS.”_  
  


“I don’t understand!”

“ _Perhaps you do not need to.”_ Death waved his hand, and suddenly Harry felt the floor, or whatever it was, dissolve underneath him as he fell backwards. He raised his arm desperately, trying to grab anything - _anything_ that could save him. His efforts were for naught, even as he flailed wildly and screamed. 

Harry thought he saw Death wave his hand, but he couldn’t know for sure and he didn’t even care anymore because he was falling, falling, falling - was there even a bottom? Falling, falling, falling….

_“Goodbye, Master...may you find your own light in the darkness.”_

And then Harry's eyes snapped open, and the flood of memories overwhelmed him.


End file.
